1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical receiver module, in particular, relates to an optical receiver module that receives a wavelength multiplexed optical signal and recovers data contained in optical signals constituting the wavelength multiplexed optical signal.
2. Background Arts
Recent advancement in the optical communication system has requested devices installed therein, such as an optical transceiver, an optical transmitter module, and/or an optical receiver module, to be applicable to the transmission speed of 40 Gbps, 100 Gbps or higher. Such high speed system often implements the wavelength multiplexed optical signal. A Japanese Patent application laid open No. 2009-198958 has disclosed an optical receiver module that receives a wavelength multiplexed optical signal by several photodiodes (PD) arranged in an array.
When an optical receiver module installs several PDs arranged in an array and amplifiers that amplify faint signals generated by respective PDs, the optical receiver module sometimes causes skews between electrical signals output from the optical receiver module due to differences in physical lengths between the PDs and the amplifiers. The optical receiver module of the present invention enables to output the electrical signals each converted from the optical signals constituting the received wavelength multiplexed optical signal with substantially no skews.